DESCRIPTION: During the past several years, our knowledge of the vascular system has been dramatically increased as has our ability to manipulate genetic material and cell behavior. Several aspects of vascular cell biology have undergone substantial growth and development and, in a parallel fashion, several new technologies and methodologies have been applied to the study of vascular biology. Our knowledge, in vascular biology has provided insight into mechanisms associated with embryonic development, angiogenesis, and vascular remodeling during injury. Therefore, knowledge gained in this field will have a strong impact on diseases such as cancer, arthritis, retinopathies and thrombotic disorders leading to myocardial infarction and stroke. This application is a request for funds to partially support an interdisciplinary, international conference on Vascular Cell Biology that will serve to bring together investigators, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students from diverse fields of study for five days of intense discussion and study. This conference will be the seventh Gordon Conference on Vascular Cell Biology and is to be held at Plymouth State College on July 2-July 7, 2000. The focus of this conference will be on the mechanisms used by vascular cells to interact with their local environments and mechanisms used by vascular cells to modulate their growth. The conference will be a major vehicle for integration of new knowledge in the field and will lead to better understanding of the cell and molecular biology of the vessel wall. The planned sessions and their tentative chairs are as follows: Vascular Biology & Vessel Patterning: Dr. P. Davies (Univ. of Pennsylvania); Vascular Development: Dr. C Little (Medical Univ. of South Carolina); Cell Interactions & Neovessel Formation: Dr. D. Wagner (Harvard); ECM & Angiogenesis Vascular Bed: Dr. L. Iruela-Arispe (UCLA); Smooth Muscle Cell Biology: Dr. G. Owens (Univ. of Virginia); Signaling: Dr. M. Schwartz (Scripps); Vascular Biology & Disease: Dr. L. Parise (Univ. of North Carolina); Therapeutic Strategies: Dr. J. Isner (Tufts).